When Two Worlds Collide
by Ecilan
Summary: Grisia Sun, who is he really? The famous Sun Knight? The horrifying Demon King? Or perhaps the son of a faded noble family. Grisia Sun's past is going to be revealed. War is coming and he will have to fight with the people coming from a different world. But in what identity? Demon King or Sun Knight? With his knights or stand alone?
1. Prologue: Unknown Secrets

**Prologue: Unknown Secrets**

At dusk, the sunset shone on the east side of Leafbud City, on an ominous wood. The clouds were dyed with a beautiful orange hue by the sunset. Unfortunately, for the people running for their lives, they were in no mood of viewing this beautiful and magnificent scene.

_Whoosh! Whoosh!_

Shadows of two men flashed through the ghastly forest, making it looks even creepier. Two men wearing cloaks fled in the wood, one of them was tall and thin while the other short and chunky.

"Damn it! I can't believe I missed!" Running for his life, the tall one cursed under his breath.

"That's the Sun Knight for you. Anyways, let's find a place to rest and recuperate, it's getting dark." The other suggested.

Time fled quickly as they kept running, soon night came. They stopped, trying to catch their breath. Suddenly, something light up in the middle of the forest. They exchanged looks, slowly and carefully, they quietly crept up to the light source. It was a small wooden cottage. They nodded to each other and pulled out their swords, and with great caution, they pushed open the door.

It was very warm and cozy inside the cottage, the fire crackled in the fireplace of the living room. A rocking chair was placed in front of the fireplace, someone was sitting on the chair. The two men smirked, and started to close in on the person with swords in their hands.

"Tsk. Tsk. Such naughty mouses." The person sitting on the chair said as he stood up with grace.

The two men grasped their swords, alerted by his sudden movement. Before them, was a man with long black hair which hangs down loosely to his waist with a hint of elegance but dangerous ominous feeling. He had a silver white mask covering half of his face, but even though they were covered by the mask, one can still see his black eyes, which were as beautiful as the starry night.

Majestic, beautiful, elegant, powerful, none of these are worthy of describing this man. The two men who were still holding their swords, stood there, dumbfounded. This man is too powerful, it was hard for them to withdrew their eyes from him. And then, something snapped them back to reality, they shook their heads slowly as if trying to stay awake.

"Who are you?" They asked, eyes locked on the man in front of them.

"Isn't that suppose to be my question? You are the ones who rudely intrude my house." He sighed with grace, exasperated. A smile appeared on his face, undisturbed by the swords aiming at him.

"But, oh well..." He tilted his head slightly and continued. "I think I will introduce myself first." With a cold smirk, he raised his hand and took off his mask as his handsome face was revealed.

The two men widened their eyes in shock, horror flashed in their eyes. Their hands shivered in fear. "Impossible! You...you are...!"

"Such a coincidence, didn't we just met a few hours ago?" The black-haired man smiled innocently as he walked toward the two men with elegance. "You know what? I will never ever show mercy to those who tried to kill me."

Suddenly, the fire went out, as if Cinderella's midnight spell befall on the dark night, the once warm and cozy cottage returned to its original form-a deserted, gloomy wooden cottage.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" A bloodcurdling scream echoed through the forest and then suddenly cut off.

As the silver moon shone onto the night, the black cloud dissipated, leaving a place for the moon to shine. A man with silver hair long enough to touch his shoulders leaned on the doorway. "It's a waste of time to create an illusion just to lure two stupid humans." He said, voice devoid of emotions.

The black-haired man waved his hand lazily as he watched the two corpses on the floor burned in the flames of hell with a bored express on his face. "I'll be bored to death if I keep looking at the official documents even though it's suppose to be my work, I must find something that will amuse me. It will be a pity if I didn't enjoy myself to the fullest by playing with those fools. And you can't deny the fact that you are also watching the whole scene with great interest."

"Humph. Then, have you finished your work yet? Demon King."

"We will discuss this question once we return to the palace."

"So irresponsible. Silent Eagle is going to cry."

"Then let him cry, I am quite curious to see what his crying face looks like. His facial muscle will also have some time to exercise otherwise he is always expressionless." He shrugged nonchalantly and put on his mask.

"Shall we go now?" He smiled slightly.

"Of course."

The night, has a lot of dark secrets concealed in it.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost Knight

Sorry for the long wait, I have been quite busy these days. Oh well, it's winter break now so I can update a new chapter.

There are probably some grammar errors in the story since I wrote this in a hurry, I'm too lazy to edit it anyways.

Well then, I should stop talking, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, they belong to Yu Wo except for the ones I have created myself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Lost Knight<strong>

The birds were chirping outside as the sun shined through the cloudless sky, the weather was great today. It was a quiet morning, but the outside of a certain knight's room was not quiet at all, in fact it was quite noisy.

"Captain! Captain!" The vice-captain of the Sun Knight's squad, Adair, stood outside the door of the 38th Sun Knight, the one that has the title of 'the most perfect Sun Knight', Grisia Sun's room, not knowing whether to cry or laugh.

"The Sun Knight is still sleeping right?" Somewhere behind Adair, someone in a low voice asked.

Adair is definitely worthy of being called 'the omnipotent vice-captain'. As soon as he heard the voice, he immediately changed his expression, from a not knowing whether to cry or not expression to a grave expression.

"Judgment Knight, captain is in the washroom, preparing." Adair said in a serious expression as he turned around and bowed to Judge in a knightly way.

"Preparing? May I ask, when does the Sun Knight, who always wanders off to the God of Light to talk about love and forgiveness, gets up early?" The 38th Judgment Knight, Lesus Judge, said with an ominous expression.

_Now I think of it, I don't think there is a time where captain gets up early, he always wake up at noon and it is nearly impossible to try to wake him up._ Adair thought, but his face was still expressionless. _Wait! I am the vice-captain of the Sun Knight's squad, how can I insult captain like this?! To me, captain is a god-like figure!_

Even though a certain knight is a bit...'special', the loyal dog is still loyal to him and still think of him as god.

"Today's meeting is very important, I need the Sun Knight to come," Judge, without saying another word, passed by Adair and opened the door, completely ignoring Adair's protest.

"Judgment Knight, you can't just..."

Hadn't complete his sentence, Adair stood there, stunned. The room was empty, the knight who was supposed to be still sleeping on the bed was not there. The immaculate white bed was clean and without any folds, it was as if the owner didn't even return.

"Captain? Um...sorry for the intrusion..." Adair, with an expression of 'the captain's room is sacred', walked into the room carefully and hesitantly.

Judge stood outside the door and furrowed his eyebrows. This was not the first time Sun isn't at his room, in fact, recently Sun wasn't at his room in the morning. Even though Sun was acting normally and was still...'perfect', he still have a feeling that something was wrong, Sun was definitely plotting something and was trying to hide it from him, from the 12 Holy Knights.

Couldn't find his captain anywhere, Adair walked out of the room looking crestfallen and dejected, as if a dog being abandoned by his owner.

Judge looked at him, speechlessly. Looks like the loyalty of Sun's loyal dog, Adair, to his captain is at the stage of madness…..Judge sighed.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Judge said. "Follow me." With that, he marched off with a vice-captain who owned the title of 'the omnipotent vice-president' whom floated behind the Judge Knight like an abandoned dog.

Recently, the lost Sun Knight would always be found in 'that place.' 'That place' is indeed a place full of evil. Inside there lived a baby-faced Pope who eats other people's money for a hobby.

* * *

><p>Just now, in the Pope's office, the baby-faced Pope who was just drinking tea a few seconds ago, sneezed as if someone is sending vicious remarks about him behind his back.<p>

_Damn it!_ Wrinkling his nose, the Pope fumed. _Who the hell is talking behind my back!_

Sitting across from him was a man with long, golden hair, he was also the man whom the Judge Knight was trying to find, the 38th Sun Knight-Grisia Sun.

Dressed in pure white Knight uniform, he raised his beautiful eyebrows with grace. "Under the kind whispers of the God of Light, even though Sun thinks that our respectful Pope is old but vigorous, he should take care of himself lest he die early and has a afternoon tea with the God of Light."

The Pope, who was actually sixty years old or so used magic to made himself look like fifteen years old, glared menacingly at Sun.

"Is this the punishment for not admitting one is old?" the one who spoke was a man with jet black hair and a pair of cold icy blue eyes.

His name is Vi, the second son of the former king-the Pig King, the smallest prince in the kingdom and brother of the current king, Archer. Even though Vi and Archer are 10 years apart, they are still very close. Vi is a man great at mastering swords, a sword master in fact. Because he is cold and manipulative, he is very skilled in mocking other people.

The Pope glared at the two men drinking his tea in front of him with vicious and menace. Knowing that he could not win in ridiculing with them, the poor Pope could only drink his tea and sulk alone.

"Enough, let's get back to the topic," he scowled. "What happened yesterday?"

"Just two idiots who tried to kill me but was slaughtered by me instead," Sun smirked as he put down his teacup.

"Who were they?" the Pope furrowed his eyebrows.

"They were from 'The Outside.' Recently, lots of people were coming from The Outside, they even formed an organization specifically for murderers and assassins, the organization's name is Homra. I don't know who hired those two guys to kill Sun, but Storm is currently investigating it," Vi looked up and replied calmly.

The Outside is kind of like a parallel universe, a universe that is different from the current world. These few years, there were lots of people from The Outside being thrown here due to the disorder in both space and time.

"Does Judge know about this incident?"

"Of course not, if he knows, the consequence will be too ghastly to contemplate," Looking a bit tired, Sun messaged his temple.

"You will definitely be buried alive," Vi added.

They exchanged looks and shivered. No one wants to see the Judge Knight, who can scare a 3 year old child into crying just by hearing his name, enraged.

"How do we report to His Majesty?" Still nibbling on his cookie, the Pope turned to Sun.

"Say the truth of course, he already knows who I really am so there is no point hiding it. And it's not the first time someone tried to assassinate me," Combing his hair, Sun shrugged indifferently.

"I will talk to my brother about this," Still wearing a cold expression on his face, Vi said.

"Then…..." the Pope started but was interrupted by the sudden opening of the door.

The three of them turned to the door way at the same time, it was the Judgment Knight. Shivering slightly from fear, Sun forced himself to smile brightly.

"Good morning, Judge," he waved at him, awkwardly.

"Sun, what are you doing here this early in the morning?" Judge narrowed his eyes, glaring right into Sun's gorgeous cerulean eyes.

"Um…..preventing a certain old man from ripping off other people's salary, right Vi?"

"Yeah," Vi nodded, and then turned to the Pope with an '_if you spill the truth I will personally chop you into pieces and boil you_' expression.

_Why me?! I'm innocent!_ The Pope sat there weeping in the inside.

"Are you hiding something from me?" With his hand on the hilt of his sword, Judge glared.

Sun gulped; his instincts told him that his life is in danger. Pulling on a bright smile, he grinned. "How is that possible! You know that it is impossible for me to hide something from you and I'm not that bored."

Judge didn't move, he continued to stare at Sun, dark black eyes searching in Sun's cerulean eyes trying to find out if he was lying or not. Sun stood there, not daring to move an inch, afraid if he even breath he will be tortured to death.

"Let's go to the meeting," Judge sighed finally, and walked away without another word.

Sun sighed in relief as both Vi and the Pope give him an '_every man for himself, so good luck_' expression. Glaring at both of them, Sun gritted his teeth as he walked out of the room. And of course, he walked out with elegance as always with a bright smile that could blind anyone with it on his face.

* * *

><p>"Everyone's dismissed," Judge's low voice echoed through the ominous atmosphere of the conference room.<p>

With a dazzling smile, Sun was the first one to rush out.

"Don't you guys think that Sun is a bit weird lately?" Stone asked.

"Will he be okay?" Leaf said, worried.

"Please, when is he normal?" Earth said, exasperated. "Don't worry about him, it's impossible for him to die or injured heavily."

"What? Sun is weird? I didn't notice that," the usual dimwit Blaze yelled, confused.

Aren't you too slow? Everyone stared at him, unbelievably.

"What do you think, Storm?"

Storm looked up with bags under his eyes as he smiled eagerly. "I really don't mind if anyone want to have their papers back."

Everyone ran out of the conference room as quick as the wind knowing that Storm is at the edge of exploding into fits of rage. Storm stood up, he picked up the thick piles of papers in front of him and walked out leisurely.

_Sun, I can only do this much, I can't cover for you forever._ A feeling of concern flicked across his green eyes as he put on a smile of cynicism.

Few days flew past, Sun tried to act normal by sleeping till noon, skipping meetings, and eat extremely sweet sweets with Judge in the washroom. Just as everyone thought that Sun was finally normal, a shocking news spread through the Church of Light: The Sun Knight is missing.

It was as if Sun disappeared into thin air, it had been 3 days since he was missing. According to the Pope, the Sun Knight was on a mission, but that mission would only take one day to accomplish but Sun had not returned for 3 days.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that you can't find Grisia? Light!" A silver haired man yelled in fury and worriness directing it at a man with long golden hair.<p>

This place is heaven, where gods reside, only gods can be here. So that means the silver haired man is also a god, and the man with golden hair is of course the God of Light. Sitting beside the God of Light, a man with jet black hair, is the God of Chaos.

"Emperor of Argentum, calm down," the God of Chaos looked at the silver haired man with annoyance.

Emperor of Argentum is a being created by the God of Light to finish off the Demon King, whom in the end will be driven crazy by all the darkness he or she sucked in.

The God of Light put down his teacup elegantly and pursed his lips. "Vi, my proud assistant, please be calm. Do not forget your duties. My knight has to solve his problems by himself, no one can help him. Grisia knows this, he is an intelligent and cynical young man, I trust that he will be fine. Do not raise a hand to help him, that is an order."

"Yes, my master," Vi frowned and unwillingly kneeled down before the God of Light. His body started to be glowing with silver lights and soon he disappeared from heaven.

"Do you think I am cruel, Chaos?" Light sighed and buried his face in the palm of his hands in exhaustion.

"No, you just want the best for Grisia, you want him to become stronger. I, myself, also wish for that," Chaos stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I just do not want it to happen again." Because, in the end the Demon King will always…

"It definitely won't happen this time, definitely."

"I hope so."

Somewhere, in the forest of the north, a sudden raged scream spread through the forest.

"What the hell is with this mission! That damned old man of a Pope, I will definitely pay you back with all I got or my name's not Grisia! Just wait and see!"

"Achoooo!" _Fuck, who the hell is talking behind my back again?_ A certain sixty years old baby-faced Pope wiped his nose in fury.


End file.
